Drunken Mistakes
by Simplefuit
Summary: AU where Ozpin, Glynda and Bartholomew are two years older than team STRQ. Times back when they were students of Beacon. What happens when coffee addicted Ozpin meets the first grader named Qrow who has red eyes and the sexiest smirk ever? Contains Ozpin x Qrow and some Raven x Glynda. And other ships propably. Rated M for upcoming adult themes and swearing.
1. The start

**"Author's note: Hey! My first fanfic(that i'm publishing). Let me know what you think of it. There will be smut but keep an eye on the author notes since i'm going to mark the smut-chapters."**

* * *

 _Tick-tock...tick-tock...tick-tock...tick-tock_

It was weird. Something about clocks had always made Ozpin feel more secure and whole. The steady ticking, helped Ozpin to relax and focus on the lectures and for example homework. He was studying in the Beacon Academy, a school made for training hunters and huntresses. He had always wanted to be a hunter and when he finally found out he was going to Beacon, the joy was overwhelming. That happened almost two years ago and today the third week of the third year in school was starting.

Ozpin walked around the campus with a nice cup of coffee. He would never admit it, but he was totally addicted to it. As he started walking down the hall he heard footsteps that were caused by a pair of highheels.

"Ozpin!" a young woman with blonde hair yelled as she walked faster to catch up with him. Ozpin turned around with a relieved smile on his face.

"Oh, good morning Glynda" He greeted with glee. Thank god Glynda was here, 'cause he couldn't handle the unbearable boringness Professor put them through every class.

"Don't "good morning" me, Ozpin! I know you stole my homework for today's class!" Glynda snarled at Ozpin. She had worked very hard on that assignment, but after she had left it on the table in the dorm room it had disappeared. Ozpin tried to hold his poker face when he looked back to Glynda. She was actually a very fine looking woman with her long, blonde hair that was always on a bun on the top of her head and her cruel but trustworthy green eyes. Glynda liked to keep everything tidy, which was merely impossible since she had been sorted in a team with Ozpin and Bartholomew Oobleck about a year ago.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

With angry Glynda by his side, they continued their journey to the classroom. He opened the door and walked in letting Glynda go in first.. Immediately they noticed a group of four sitting at the spot where they were supposed be. Ozpin glanced at Glynda who just shook her head and walked behind the group. With a sigh he followed Glynda and sat down slightly irritated. He had always been sitting there with Glynda and Oobleck and now these little brats...wait a second.

"Glynda..Have you seen any of these four earlier?" He whispered and couldn't stop staring at the back of their heads. While Glynda was lost in her thoughts Ozpin started to silently observe the group. Two males, two females. One of the males was slightly tanned with a blonde hair and he appeared to be wearing a brown fingerless glove on his right arm and an orange bandanna was tied on his left arm. The blonde was obviously goofing around with the other, black haired male who was wearing his school uniform quite messily. A grin appeared slowly to the black haired male's face and Ozpin's heart almost stopped. He tried to stop staring at the group, but obviously he was too slow since a raspy voice asked: "Is there something on my hair?"

Ozpin felt a blush starting to rise on his face, that made Glynda make her smug-I-know-what-you're-thinking-face.

"N-no, I apologize for staring. I just wondered who you are, since I haven't seen you or your team in this class before" Ozpin stuttered and drank from his mug to avoid any further answering. Dust, this was so embarrassing and why is he blushing? He could feel Glynda's smugness and was already afraid of what teasing he would be receiving after class.

"The name is Qrow and these idiots are Raven, Summer and Tai. The fuck are you?" The man introduced and his teammates turned around to see who Qrow was introducing them to. Ozpin wanted the ground to swallow him when he continued to stare the smirk that was still on Qrow's face. Those red eyes were charming and they had something mischievous in them. Like he was up to something.

"Uh, my name is Ozpin. This is my teammate Glynda Goodwitch and my othe…"

"Bartholomew Oobleck, at your service. By dust Ozpin, why are you so red? Glynda! Has he had his coffee yet? You know how he gets without it" Oobleck started blabbering rudely over Ozpin, but he just sighed. Of course Oobleck was late and of course he had to appear just now. He had to admire Oobleck's ability just pop out, out of nowhere though. Qrow had already turned his back at him, but Ozpin noted that the black haired woman, introduced as Raven was still staring at him. No. no, not at him..at..Glynda? He made a mental note about it and silenced Oobleck which caused Tai to turn around and meet the disapproving eyes of their Professor. The class was about to start.

* * *

 **"Hey again! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be a bit longer."**


	2. And the wheels start spinning

" **Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't been writing this lately. I'm struggling with some mental health issues which have been keeping me from writing. But now I'm back! (for now)"**

* * *

"I can't believe how red you turned" Glynda giggled as they strolled out of the classroom. She was clearly on a better mood which seemed to darken Ozpin's mood. Oh how embarrassed he was to blush that much to a person who he had just met. Ozpin had to admit that this Qrow was a good looking guy indeed...with his red, sexy eyes and raspy voice. Eyes starting to wander around and mind starting to wonder in different situations he would like to see Qrow. These wonders didn't get unnoticed since Glynda sneaked her arm on Ozpin's shoulders.

"So what were you thinking when you looked at him pretty boy? You noticed that he was practically checking you out?" She started teasing and leaning closer to him.

"Or were you imagining how would it feel to kiss someone that hot?" Glynda continued and she could feel Ozpin starting to tremble under her arm and by that she knew her job was done. That would teach him to not steal her homework ever again. She had the ability to be the devil itself if she wanted to and Ozpin knew it. Okay, of course it was a bit cruel to tease "secretly"-gay-Ozpin, but it was so funny to see him like that! It had been a year and a half since he had looked at someone like that.. And as Glynda ended her thought short, she lifted her arm to let Ozpin free.

"I'm sorry, I should've not go so far.." She mumbled glancing at Ozpin who had a tiny sad smile on his face. He shook his head a little in a hasty manner which let her know that they were fine.

"You're indeed very much a teaser Glynda" Oobleck mentioned out of blue which startled both Glynda and Ozpin.. How did they forget his presence again? Either Oobleck didn't notice this or he simply didn't care. As long as he kept his mouth shut, he was very easy to forget and he didn't mind it as much as people thought he did. It was always funny to see how high people could jump after he reminds them that he's also present.

* * *

They continued their journey to the next classroom while chatting and having a few laughs. A pair of red eyes followed their walk until a loud smack could be heard.

"What the hell are you doing Qrow ?" Raven, the one with identical red eyes snarled at the other. Qrow let out a loud groan and rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him.

"It's no harm to look, right?" Qrow chuckled a little and raised his hand to shut up his sister while he continued to stare at Ozpin's back and forming a plan inside his head. Raven sighed dramatically and leaned against the wall.

"So..you gonna invite his group to the party or what?"

"What? I have to invite all of them? Why?"

Raven could feel a slight, almost unnoticeable blush appear on her cheeks and she decided to slap Qrow on the back of his head again. This caused Summer to look at Raven with a twinkle in her eye.

"Soo, Raven. You're interested in the blondie? What was her name again?" Summer asked while circulating around annoyed Raven.

"Glynda.. Her name is Glynda Goodwitch. Haven't you guys heard of her?" Taiyang involved and stared at Raven. He had never seen Raven like that.

"She's one of the top of their class, and may I add single. Even though she has her share of admirers" Tai continued and watched Summer being slapped by Raven and thus starting a brawl between those two. With a sigh Tai walked past Qrow to the next classroom, expecting that the rest of the team would follow eventually. And they did. Summer was still teasing Raven whose eyes were bored but also somewhat pleased while Qrow had decided to walk behind them. He just had to wait that the classes were over.

* * *

Roughly about five hours later Ozpin sat on a chair in library and let out a deep. He had so much homework to do, and zero motivation to deal with it. Ozpin closed his eyes and he saw those red eyes again. Smiling shyly he started to reminisce his first year, the time that they were still team GOLB. He could remember his teammates red curly hair, how he smelled like, how his eyes were so beautifully green. The opposite of Qrows eyes. Was he really ready to start this again? It wasn't the first time that Ozpin fell in love, but this time felt really different. He could think with himself many possible reasons why this was so different, but he really couldn't help himself. Ozpin totally knew this would be a bad idea. But did he really care? He wasn't sure. What would.. BAM

"AGH!" Ozpin cried out while diving instinctively under the table. He rubbed the back of his head and he could see a pair of legs next to the table. He wasn't sure what had hit him, but he was determined to find out. Carefully he crawled out and stood up with the help of his cane. He coughed and lifted his head only to meet those red burning eyes. Ozpin picked up his pride and tried not to melt under Qrow's amused gaze.

"Interesting choice. If I were you I would have hid behind the curtains or so." Qrow grinned and sat down on the chair that had previously been Ozpins. Before he could protest, Crow started to talk:

"If you got a problem with me sitting here, why don't you sit on my lap?"

a Second passed. And another one.

 _Tick-tock... tick-tock..._

Four seconds and Ozpins face and neck were red as a tomato. How dared a first-year student steal his favourite studying spot AND dared to suggest something like _that._ Ozpin could hear his heart pumping loudly in his ears, and he was almost sure that Qrow could hear it. Impulsively and with great fury Ozpin literally jumped and landed on to Qrows lap with his full bodyweight which wasn't much, but enough to make Qrow let out a small yelp. They could hear some students complaining how noisy they were. It was a library after all.

Again a second passed. And another one.

 _Tick-tock... tick-tock..._

It was nice. Quiet library filled with old books. Heavy red curtains and walls that held so many secrets. Oh how Ozpin wished they could talk. The smell that libraries always had been great too, some dust and paper mixed with...was that cologne? Suddenly Ozpin remembered that he was literally sitting on his crushes lap. Qrow hadn't said a thing, he had only placed his hands softly around Ozpin and was resting his head against Ozpins back. The situation was so aburb that Ozpin started to giggle. What? He never giggled. But now he couldn't fight back. Giggle after a giggle until it evolved to a quiet laugh. Ozpin could feel Qrow laughing too, muffling the sounds on his shirt. Slowly Ozpin lifted himself off Crow and smiled at him.

"So, do you want to go to a party this friday?" Qrow asked stating his reason why he had been searching for him. A party? Ozpin hadn't been to a party for a very long time.

"Sure. But I really need to study, so move " Ozpin smiled and waved his hand a little, trying to shoo Qrow away.

"I'm not moving, just so you know" Qrow took more comfortable position and tapped his lap. Ozpins smile grew wider. He really liked Qrow.

* * *

Glynda walked into the library and before she could walk over to the table, where she, Oobleck and Ozpin usually studied she saw that red eyed boy from the group of first-years. With a sly smirk Glynda texted Oobleck that they weren't going to study at library today and decided to go back to their dorm room. While going back to the dorms, Glynda heard a voice that she recognized too well.

"Where are you going?" Male voice asked and already pissed off Glynda turned around with a frustrated look on her face.

"It doesn't concern you James" She snapped. James Ironwood wasn't one of her, how do you say it _favorite_ persons and what the hell was he doing at Beacon? He graduated from Atlas Academy two years ago.

"Actually it might do, since I'm a teacher and all.." James smirked.

Oh..fuck..

* * *

 **"Author's second note: I'm so terribly sorry that updating this took so long. My intention is to write this story completely, it may take a while with my mental health and stuff, but stay tuned! This isn't going to be one of those "never got an ending"-fics. And I'm sorry if my writing's unclear, I don't have much experience on writing stories in english."**


End file.
